


The Picture

by NatalieRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body admiration, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Top Steve McGarrett, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: You know that moment when Lunedd asks you nicely to write her a fic and you have zero self control over yourself and say yes? Yeah, well that happened on Saturday. Actually it was more my thoughts going south and she just helpfully put the idea in my head...Long story short: she sent a picture of Scott and Alex in the chat we are both into and I couldn't help but see how close Scott's hand was to his crotch and I wrote to her to tell her exactly that, and then we raved about the shirt he wore in the picture... then she asked me to write her a fic so she has something to read that night and I (in the middle of getting ready to go out and writing my challenge fic) said yes.This is 3.2k words of an AU where Danny and Steve are surfers and well, I couldn't help but make it hot between these two (not that they are hard for me to try and put them in any scenario). The end result is Steve admiring Danny's body and well let's just say he has some fun torturing his guy in the best of ways (you can see from the tags *grins*).Have this fic that's the fastest thing I whipped so far in under 4 hours. And the visual of course.Thanks for requesting this fic babe. Once again, another gift fic for ya' :**





	The Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/gifts).



> You know that moment when Lunedd asks you nicely to write her a fic and you have zero self control over yourself and say yes? Yeah, well that happened on Saturday. Actually it was more my thoughts going south and she just helpfully put the idea in my head...   
> Long story short: she sent a picture of Scott and Alex in the chat we are both into and I couldn't help but see how close Scott's hand was to his crotch and I wrote to her to tell her exactly that, and then we raved about the shirt he wore in the picture... then she asked me to write her a fic so she has something to read that night and I (in the middle of getting ready to go out and writing my challenge fic) said yes.   
> This is 3.2k words of an AU where Danny and Steve are surfers and well, I couldn't help but make it hot between these two (not that they are hard for me to try and put them in any scenario). The end result is Steve admiring Danny's body and well let's just say he has some fun torturing his guy in the best of ways (you can see from the tags *grins*).  
> Have this fic that's the fastest thing I whipped so far in under 4 hours. And the visual of course.   
> Thanks for requesting this fic babe. Once again, another gift fic for ya' :**

Getting their picture taken by a fan was nothing new. Hawaii was famous by their surfing spots, the best in the world. Tourists were milling the beach every day from dawn till dusk, trying to capture the moment. And sometimes some of those tourists recognized them. It turned out surfing was an important sport to these guys and girls because they were ecstatic whenever Danny or Steve gave them their attention. 

That particular day was scorching hot, and they were half dried by the time they pulled their clothes on each other. Steve admitted that he had to lick his lips because his boyfriend looked as fuckable as ever. 

He stood there as a human shield to not let anyone capture candids of Danny's body while he himself admired him. The broad shoulders that made into his back and then his trim waist that ended in a delicious slope that lead to the most perfect ass Steve has ever seen. It was the perfect size and shape, pert, but not too hard. Almost like a peach.  _ A ripe peach _ , Steve's brain supplied helpfully. 

That ass gave way to a pair of legs that had strong thighs that felt amazingly against his face when Steve was giving head to Danny. 

The front was even more exquisite and Steve knew he had to stop lusting after his lover in public, but he couldn't help it. That throat and neck that he wanted to sink his teeth in. The soft fur on Danny's chest, the happy trail that gave way to the curls that surrounded Danny's thick cock. The crease on Danny's stomach that Steve loved to bury his face in and trace it with his tongue that he recently learned it was in fact a scar from Danny's young and restless years. 

Steve could wax poetic about Danny's nipples though. They were so pink and always standing to attention that Steve had hard time to think most of the time. Danny as his favorite superhero liked to wear his t shirts one size too small and those little menaces were always hard and peeking through the fabric, luring Steve in. 

Danny was like a magnet, Steve could swear. 

Right now Danny was carefully toweling himself and that was unmistakably a hiss while he dried the water drops around his cock. Steve's eyes were drawn to it and he noticed it was standing a little bit in attention. That gave Steve an idea but they were in too public place for him to do anything about it. 

If Danny looked delicious in tight t-shirts, then skinny jeans fit him like a glove. They hugged his ass perfectly and Steve might or might have not drooled when Danny put them on without underwear. On top he put one of his loose shirts that still fit him too good. Steve couldn't place the right color, but it was something between red and pink with two black roses on it and no matter how hard he wracked his brain it still wouldn’t come up with a solution as to what was the exact color shade. 

Danny tried to comb his wild hair in submission afterwards, and seeing him trying to tame his fluffy curls made Steve chuckle. No matter what he did to his hair, Danny always had it fluffy at the end of the day. Besides Steve liked it that way, although that haircut he got few months ago was still in his favorites (and he thinks of the one where Danny had a bit of fluffy hair on top and his sides trimmed). 

He didn't realize he was openly staring at his boyfriend until Danny came to him and kissed him. 

“Hey there, where were you?” 

“Nowhere… was just thinking.” 

“Don't hurt yourself.” 

“Now, that's not nice, Danny.” 

“When am I nice?” Danny trailed off and winked at Steve who was sure had a huge goofy grin on his face. 

He simply called it ‘The Danny Effect’. 

Steve finished putting their stuff in the back of the Camaro when he heard someone calling his name. 

“Steve McGarrett?” 

“Yes?” 

“My name is Manny. I am running a local magazine on surfing. I'm from LA, Malibu actually. I was wondering if I could interview you and your boyfriend for our next number?” 

Danny chose that moment to plaster himself to Steve's side and grin at the guy. He extended his hand and did the polite introduction. But Steve’s brain worked in slow-mo because of the heat that Danny emanated. And the sun was already killing him. 

“Yeah, we'll be more than happy to answer a few questions, ain't we babe?” 

Danny flashed that million dollar smile at Steve and suddenly Steve was at a loss of words. But Danny was a little shit so no matter what Steve said or did, he knew they were going to do it. 

Did he mention ‘the Danny effect' before? 

…

Half an hour later found Danny and Steve eating their breakfast and conversing with Manny. They answered all his questions and the guy stayed professional. Even though he knew they were in a relationship all his questions were connected to them surfing, about the upcoming competition, and about their food and training regime. 

Danny finished his food before Steve and he happily basked in the sun. He was also sweating a little which gave him an odd kind of glow where his face was shining a bit but also glowing. The shirt was opened at the collar (the mandatory three buttons per Steve's request were unbuttoned) and Steve had an unobstructed view of creamy skin and soft chest hair.

“Just before I forget, can I take picture of you two? For the article. I'll send them to you on your public Viber account so you can have it for yourselves. If I can? I would have prefered you two to wear your wetsuits but this is fine, too.” 

“Sure, why not?” Danny once again took the lead and that's how Steve found himself pressed arm to arm with Danny, with his half-eaten lunch, smiling for the camera. Danny felt so warm once again next to him and Steve started to get hot and it wasn't entirely the sun's fault. And it might have had something to do with the wetsuit comment. 

“Thank you gentlemen, have a great rest of the day and good luck on the competition.” 

“Thank you, Manny. Nice to have talked to you.” 

They bid him farewell. 

…

Steve ate the rest of his lunch on autopilot because once the picture of Danny in a wetsuit wedged itself in his brain, it was impossible not to think of him in that frankly sinful piece of clothing. 

“Whatcha thinking about, babe?” Danny inquired from the driver's seat. Steve had to gulp. 

“You.” 

“When are you not thinking about me?” 

“Feeling cocky today, Danno?” 

“Nah, just being my typical self. As you would say.” 

“Yeah.” 

They turned quiet after that and all the thoughts of Danny in a wetsuit were on lockdown for the moment. 

…

Once they were home and Danny went to change into shorts, Steve sat down on the couch and turned on the fan. It was so damn hot, he was practically bursting at the seams. 

Steve made the mistake to open his phone next. Noticing his Viber notifications he opened to see the message Manny left. And there went all his sane thoughts. The picture was okay in itself but to see Danny smiling and in that shirt was distracting. Then there was the hand. 

Steve gulped. Danny’s hand was casually placed on his thigh but its placement was so close to Danny's dick that Steve's brain had a short circuit. That's it, he died and was surely in heaven now. Same dick that was half-hard just an hour before that picture was taken.

Danny wouldn't know what got to him once he got back downstairs and Steve was sure to make that happen. 

Watching Danny descend the stairs made Steve's dick twitch. The way Danny walked and moved should be illegal. And the way his shorts were riding low on his hips right now. 

Steve growled and in one move he leaped off the couch and he was on Danny. 

Danny managed to balance himself after he was almost knocked down by Steve barreling in his body. 

“Do you always have to be such an animal, Steven?” 

“I'll show you an animal.” 

Before he could say anything else, Steve kissed him. The kiss turned dirty soon. To Danny it felt like Steve tried to eat him whole. His whole body lit in flames as Steve’s hands roamed his back and they came to rest on his ass. 

“God, I love this ass. Do you always have to tease me like this, Danny?” Steve asked as he nipped at Danny's earlobe. The little breathing sounds Danny released made Steve harden even more. His shorts and underwear felt painful on his hard on. 

Quickly he released Danny and as he stared right in his eyes Steve shucked them off on the floor, both shorts and underwear. Danny gulped audibly as his eyes followed Steve's movements. He licked his lips when he eyes Steve's cock, jutting out, hard and already leaking precome. His own dick twitched in interest at the sight. 

Danny had to put his hand at the banister because the full on assault on him wasn't finished obviously as Steve removed his shorts next. 

Danny's cock was freed from the confines of his board shorts and it slapped against his belly. Looking at the hungry eyes of Steve, he felt more naked than he ever was without his clothes on. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Daniel?” Steve growled. 

“Why do you think I do it?” Danny had the audacity to look Steve as he said that and he winked. 

“You are such a little shit.” 

“But you love me for it.” 

“True.” 

Danny barely had a second to spare before Steve was on his knees and his lips on Danny's cock. Steve wasn't gentle in the least, it felt like he was trying to suck Danny's brain through his cock. He alternated between having the whole length of it in his mouth and just the head. Right now he was doing that thing with the tongue that Danny loved so much and was bringing him to his climax and fast. 

Danny was hard ever since he felt Steve's eyes on his body this morning. He could see the faraway look in Steve's eyes as he roamed his body. If Danny spent extra minutes in the gym to get his body like this for Steve, no one should know. By the time that guy approached them he was ready to go home and let Steve fuck him but that had to wait as he agreed for them to do that interview. 

Danny could see the way it affected Steve when Manny mentioned a wetsuit. He knew his ass looked good in one and well to see the way Steve reacted to it tempted him to put the wetsuit on again just for kicks. 

But this was good too, it looked like Steve liked the shirt too judging by the way he admired it earlier. 

A particular hard suck followed by teeth scraping on the sensitive skin on his dick had Danny moan and his hands buried in Steve’s hair. 

“Oh, God, oh yes! Yes, Steve, that's it, babe.” 

Steve followed the lead as he took Danny's cock in his mouth and deepthroated him. 

“Fuck! Oh, f… Steve, I'm g'nna-” 

Steve swallowed once and Danny was coming. His cock was hot and pulsing in Steve's mouth as Steve milked him to the last drop. 

Swallowing Steve released Danny's cock. 

“How was that for an answer to your question?”

Danny took a while to calm down and come from his orgasm to be able to think clearly. He then grinned loopily and kissed Steve, tasting himself on Steve's mouth. 

“Mmm, still an animal.” 

Steve got that dangerous glint in his eyes that only meant trouble. 

Without further warning, Steve tugged Danny’s shirt over his head but he didn't get it off completely but used it as makeshift bondage around Danny’s elbows. It kept them up and thus it allowed Steve to manhandle Danny to his liking. Danny ended up pressed against the wall, the coolness on his chest and belly making him shiver. 

Steve admired his work as Danny plastered his hands on the wall to get more comfortable. They both knew that if Danny wanted to get the shirt completely off he could. 

Steve ran his hands all over Danny's arms and his shoulders, mapping the ridges and curves of Danny's back next. Danny's ass was like a beacon, always drawing Steve close to it. So that's what he did next. Cupping an ass cheek, he reveled in the feeling of the plump flesh. Steve felt more than heard Danny's breath hitch as his other hand came to rest in the cleft of Danny's ass. 

“This ass baby. So perfect. And all mine. All mine to take. Say it. Say it that it's my ass.” 

“It's yours, Steve…” 

Without further ado Steve got on his knees again and hitched Danny's left leg couple of stairwells apart. It resulted with Danny pushing back. 

“God, I love when you get needy like this, Danny.” 

Danny whined and then moaned when Steve spread his ass cheeks. Steve couldn't tear his eyes off the rosy hole that clenched and unclenched as Steve ran the pad of his thumb over the rim. Steve run his thumb in and out few times before spreading Danny further and diving in. 

The first tentative lick to his hole had Danny close his eyes and moan in pleasure. Steve knew how to use his tongue and Danny's cock started filling again as Steve worked him open. It shouldn't get up so fast now that he wasn't a teenager anymore, but sex with Steve always had him up and running in little to no time. Danny guessed his dick was happy with the treatment it was getting from Steve. 

His train of thought was interrupted as Steve promptly pushed his tongue inside and it felt heavenly. Steve ran his thumb against the rim at the same time he fucked Danny with his tongue and Danny's brain went completely offline. Getting eaten out always had that effect on him. 

“Are you with me, sweetheart?” Steve asked and Danny already missed his tongue and mouth on him. 

“Mhm… feels so good Steve.” 

“Then this should feel even better.” 

When Steve returned his tongue in Danny again, he pushed his index finger too. Danny immediately pushed back which in turn got Steve's finger deeper in him. 

Danny screamed as pleasure shot through him when Steve's finger came in contact with his prostate. 

“Ungh, Steve…” 

Steve started to move his finger in tandem with his tongue. Soon he had Danny make those little puffing sounds he always did when he was worked open by Steve, that meant he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Steve grinned around Danny's hole and with one final lick he left only his finger in Danny's ass. 

Danny felt detached from his body as all he could feel was Steve's finger in his ass and then Steve went and kissed him on each ass cheek before he removed his finger. 

Danny panted as he placed his left cheek on the wall and turned around a bit to see where Steve went. It turned out that Steve was every bit a boy scout because he produced lube out of nowhere. 

“Something tells me that you planned this all along.” Danny managed one coherent sentence as he watched Steve tear the packet open and wet his fingers. 

“Well this tight ass in that wetsuit and then the jeans… it's hard not to.” 

“Duly noted.” 

“You are a walking wet dream, Daniel Williams. Thought you knew that by now.”

Danny sighed as Steve breached him with two fingers and stayed slack against the wall as Steve fingered him in earnest. 

“Do you want me to finger you until you come, Danny? Do you want me to finger you open and raw and then to come on you?” Steve whispered in Danny's ear. 

Danny managed a tiny nod because words were beyond him. And he realized only now that Steve was still wearing his t-shirt because the piece of clothing felt cool against his hot skin and it ended up in full body shiver. 

“Alright then.” 

Steve added a third finger on his next thrust and managed to nail Danny's prostate. Danny cried out as Steve hit it relentlessly with every thrust. The little “ah's” and “oh's” spurred Steve to fuck Danny harder and faster. 

In the heat of the moment Steve slapped Danny’s ass. Danny squeezed on his fingers as the hit reverberated on the plump globe. 

By now Steve's cock was straining and he was more than ready to come. But he wanted Danny to come first. So he amped his movements and added a fourth finger. 

Danny was wrecked by now and pushed back, fucking himself on Steve's fingers. Steve reached with his hand and took Danny's cock in hand. 

“Are you close, baby? Are you ready to come? Squeeze my fingers with this pretty hole as I bring you to orgasm?” 

“Y-es… Please St've… I need to come.” 

“Don't you worry about that. I'll give you what you want.” 

Moving his fist over Danny’s cock, Steve thrusted back in Danny's ass with only two fingers. It took only two tugs and Danny was coming, his orgasm crashing through him as a violent wave of the ocean during a storm. 

Steve groaned at the feeling of Danny's walls squeezing his fingers and it took all of his willpower not to push inside anymore. His cock was red and waiting. Danny sighed as Steve slapped his cock on the cleft of Danny's ass a few times before he started running his fist over his own cock. 

Slick from Danny's come, his hand flew smoothly over his cock and in no time Steve tightened and then he was coming, his come spurting in thick ropes all over the small of Danny's back. 

Steve breathed heavily and leaned against Danny till he calmed down enough so he could move. He gently removed the bunched shirt completely off Danny and rubbed his arms to get the circulation back in them. 

…

Steve went to the bathroom to clean himself and took their clothes with him. They were thrown straight to the washing machine. After cleaning himself Steve went and cleaned Danny with a washcloth. Danny was still out of it but he was smiling and that was a win in Steve’s book. 

“Mmm, you are so nice t’ me.” Danny said as Steve ran the cloth over Danny’s cock that twitched with the movement. 

“So, I am not an animal anymore, huh?” 

“Oh, you are an animal alright. Just you have your moments.” 

“We'll see about that. Just wait until I stuff you full of my cock tonight. See what you have to say then.” 

Danny grinned at Steve. It was known to most of their friends that Steve was helpless against that grin. 

“You know, I was thinking…” 

“I thought you weren't able to think while I was fucking you?” 

“I was thinking after you fucked me, Steven.” 

“Okay, so what were you thinking?” 

“Do you think we should've told Manny that sex is an important part of our exercise routine?” 

“DANIEL!” 

…

 


End file.
